


Enjoy Your Company

by DrPoison



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPoison/pseuds/DrPoison
Summary: Robin finally gives up flirting with Starfire, but she has something to tell him.





	Enjoy Your Company

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because I LOVE Star/Robin, and I want to get more works out there to get noticed more. Hope you enjoy :) ;)

Robin sighed in frustration and sat down on the couch. He had been friend zoned by Starfire again, and this time he couldn't take it.   
Just as he sat down, Star came in and sat down next to him. Robin didn't even look up at her.   
"Robin," Starfire said tentatively.  
"What is it," Robin muttered, somewhat aggressively.  
"I have something to tell you," she answered. "If you do not mind."  
Robin looked up at her. Star was twirling her hair, looking sheepishly up at Robin.  
"I enjoy your company," Star admitted. "I enjoy it very much. But I have only recently come to earth. I do not speak your language quite well, and I do not understand your customs, and after what I went through during my years as a slave...I do not want to date. Not yet."  
Robin swallowed. She understood! She knew the whole time and kept basically rejecting him without explanation. Robin clenched his fist.   
"I am very sorry if I have upsetted you," Starfire said. "But I did not want to sadden you. You are a very sweet human."  
Robin unclenched his fist. How could he be mad at Star? The innocent, naive, totally adorable alien that was too nice for a real rejection.   
"Star," Robin started. He reached his hand out gingerly, then put it back down, landing on her hand.   
"I understand," he said shakily. "And I accept that. Just...let me know when you're ready."


End file.
